The Bean Grower
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: Jerome decides to torture Fabian a bit when he finds out the origin and meaning of his housemate's name.


Disclaimer: All characters and events related to _House of Anubis_ are owned by Hans Bourlon & Gert Verhulst, and Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p><span>Warning<span>: This story contains brief sexual innuendos. Please read cautiously if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

><p>Currently looking Cover Art commissions.<p>

* * *

><p><span>The Bean Grower<span>

* * *

><p>"So, Fabian," Jerome began with a smirk, his hands tucked casually in his pants pockets as he usually does. "This family history report that we're doing in class..."<p>

Fabian eyed the other boy carefully. Knowing Jerome, he was bound to be plotting something unpleasant. "Yeah...?" Fabian reluctantly pushed him to continue.

"Well, it just has come to my attention that your name means _bean grower _in Italian." Fabian sighed. Not only did he dislike his given name's origin, he also did not like where Jerome was headed with this.

"Mm-hmm," Fabian mumbled in response, trying to avert his eyes away from Jerome and back onto his schoolwork in front of him on the dining table. His attempts were faltering. With Jerome hovering him over his shoulder, it was not easy to ignore. Alfie snickering behind Jerome did not make for a comforting effort, either.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to sow your beans in Nina's garden?" Jerome mocked. Alfie bursted, clutching the cramp that formed at his torso.

Fabian stood up as fast as lightning, fuming. "Don't you dare talk about Nina like that!" Jerome was taken back slightly. He was trying to rile the boy up, but Fabian was never known to erupt like in this manner before. Jerome, however, managed to play off his shock.

"Nina is a very sweet girl," Fabian started. "I won't tolerate you speaking such vulgar things about her. You got that?" he steamed.

Jerome glanced over Fabian's shoulder and smirked. Eyes back on the angered teen, he saluted with his response, "Loud and clear, Captain Fabian!" He sauntered out of the room with Alfie cackling from behind.

Once the duo was gone, Fabian whipped himself around. Of course, Nina was standing silently, staring at him with her shining, confused blue-green eyes.

"I- uh, Nina," he fumbled. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Jerome say..." she started off with an awkward smile, trying to break the unsettling air in the room. She knitted her eyebrows together when she continued, "...something about 'sowing your bean in my garden'...?"

"Oh," he said quietly. Staring at the floor, embarrassed for several moments, Fabian finally took a small step forward and looked up into her eyes, and apologized, "Nina, I'm really sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't be," Nina reassured, stepping closer to him, placing her hand gently on his forearm. "That was really sweet of you to stand up for me."

Fabian felt like a complete geek. "Don't mention it."

Nina cracked a smile. "So, _do_ you want to grow your beans in my garden?" she teased.

"Nina!" Fabian blurted, dumbfounded by her bold statement, but could not help but smile and chuckle a bit before he tried to wipe the expression off his face.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding..." she laughed. "But..." she carried on seriously, "you do... _like_ me, don't you?" The gap between them were closing in. Their eyes fluttered shut as Fabian rested his forehead on hers. They stayed in this position for a minute, breathing softly into each other.

"Just kiss her already!" Fabian's head reared back, seeing Mick stand in the space between the sitting room and the dining room, staring at the couple in aggravated anticipation.

"Oh, gross..." Patricia rolled her eyes as she turned around to head out of the room.

"Aw!" Amber cooed. Alfie was still cackling like a hyena, pointing at them.

Their entire housemates were all grouped together, watching them like an audience viewing a romantic comedy at the cinema. Fabian shot a glare at the tall blonde standing in the back of the crowd, who presumably rounded up the gang to witness the exposure of his and Nina's puppy love.

He turned around to look at Nina, who gave him a withering smile. Looking down, it was only then that Fabian realized that they were holding each other in their arms. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

Just another one of Jerome's schemes...

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: The idea for this story roots back to my interest in name origins and meanings. When I started watching the show, I thought that Fabian was a bit of a unique name (seriously, how many have you come across?). So I decided to look it up... and burst out laughing when I found out what it meant. So, la de da, this fluff was conceived.

Also, when I had gotten the idea, my neighbor had given me a last-minute call to housesit her place for a couple of hours. I rushed over there with nothing but a book and my cellphone. As a result, most of this was written through text messages to myself. That was a completely new experience for me.

I actually wrote this on January 26th 2011, and just kept it to myself. I have to admit, I'm very amused by it, so I thought I should share it. Since I wrote it in the middle of season one, it was suppose to take place somewhere in the middle. I apologize if any continuities disagree with you (it was just that Fabian and Nina's relationship was moving way too slow!).

* * *

><p>30 August 2011<p> 


End file.
